Oh Loving Hate, Oh Hating Love
by syzygy13
Summary: Well. Inu gets a Shakespeare novel for Christmas..nothing good can come from this! Zany and weird. Just a little thing from the darkest corner of my mind. Kag/Inu
1. Shut up I'm reading

Oh Loving Hate; Oh Hating Love  
  
  
  
Ohaiyo, minna! How is everybody? This is a one shot. A one shot that has nothing at all to do with Christmas.. or does it? Read! Find out! ^_~ Another unfinished fic from the sick and twisted mind of Roganu-chan.  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own Inuyasha.  
  
Oh Loving Hate, Oh Hating Love  
  
(Yes, I know I repeated the title)  
  
Kagome walked down the path with her friends. Christmas was out of the way, and new years was upon the Inuyasha crew. Kagome had properly introduced the idea of Christmas to the gang, Santa, reindeer, trees, lights, and to Shippo's delight, presents. ^^  
  
She had gotten each of them something from her time, something that reminded her of each person. She got Shippo lots of Hershey's chocolate and Sour Gummy Worms (just to see his face.. KAWAII!) She gave Sango a hairbrush and some salon shampoo and conditioner. For Miroku, well, he was hard to shop for. Eventually she got him a new set of prayer beads, not for his hand, but to put around his neck. Inuyasha was another hard person to shop for, but decided to get him a copy of Romeo and Juliet. She thought he would find the swordfights interesting, because he was 'such and avid fighter.'  
  
But he didn't really find the swordfights interesting. Sure, they were somewhat exciting, but he found Shakespeare's language most.strange. He found one line in particular very odd, indeed. "Oh loving hate, oh hating love." (Don't kill me if it isn't EXACT.. I dun have a copy with me!)  
  
He was looking at it one night while the rest of the crew sat by the fire. "But they're opposites.. it doesn't make sense!" he mumbled. (So closed mind, isn't he? Outside the box! A tool box? Sorry!)  
  
"You okay?" To his surprise, Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But you're confused. I can see it- you don't always have a poker face on."  
  
"So? Its none of your business."  
  
"Um.. okay."  
  
"Wait. Its your book thingy.. Its confusing!" He wrinkled his forehead in perplexion. (awww.. kawaii!)  
  
"Yes, Shakespeare wrote this actually.. about this time. England had a weird sense of entertainment then.."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Well, if you need any help- we read it in class. Or.. at least I read it here. THEY read it in class."  
  
"Oh, ha ha. I'm still not letting you go back until Tuesday."  
  
"At least you're letting me go back," she mumbled as she walked away.  
  
"I heard that!" he called back. "You're lucky I'm letting you go back. If I had my way, you'd never leave." For most members of the group, it meant that she had to stay to find the precious freaking shards of the Shikon Jewel. To Kagome, however, it went by a completely different way.  
  
She looked down in a deep blush, kicking the dirt beneath her feet as she shuffled back to the fireside. She quickly forgot about it and sat down next to Sango. They started a conversation and were soon laughing, mostly at Inuyasha's or Miroku's expense.  
  
"You know.. once, when I was studying, I guess Inuyasha thought I was asleep, he sort of patrolled the area-"  
  
"So? That's nothing funny!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish, Sango! The thing is, he was on all fours. Just kind of galloping around. And on his knuckles! He looked like a Neanderthal!"  
  
"He is primitive.. like all men!" The two started laughing.  
  
"What are you two yapping about?" barked Inuyasha. "Cant you see I'm trying to read?"  
  
"Aw.. Mr. Intelligent is trying to read! We should be quiet, huh, Sango?" (This is a tad OOC, but ya know what.) The girls snickered.  
  
"Be that way. I try to be nice and read your book, and you insult me for it. It's hard to read, I'll have you know!" He fumed. "If you keep this up, you have to stay till Thu-"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screeched. "I'm going back Tuesday. That will show you to be huffy around me. God, manners do not come easily to your family!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Go back to reading, drama queen." However, he already had. Hmm.. there was just something wrong with that. He gave up.. that easily? "Um..okay."  
  
"Shut up I'm reading." Ah. Now that seemed normal. Sort of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. Maybe it ain't a one shot. Oh well. So.what do you think? Its not very long but I cant write anymore. I wish I could. REVIEW pleeeeaaaassse!!!!! I need reviews! Your reviews are needed to make me feel happy! I need to feel good and sane to write! Um. yeah. Tell me what you think or I wont write anymore. It makes sense cuz..well just whatever. I need to go and have some sugar or some chocolate or.sedatives. I'm going away..  
  
Inuyasha: Good!  
  
Me: Shut up! *Slams door* 


	2. Middle of the night Book Clubs

Oh Loving Hate, Oh Hating Love  
  
Yay. Another chapter!! I wonder how I do it.. It's been very long since I last wrote something.. I really need to update more often. But its hard with school. I go to private school. Don't flame me for not updating. Alright, here goes. This was an idea I've had for a while now, and its spent a loooooong time in my brain kind of going off. And on. And off. And o- you get the picture. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine, well, you don't really want to know what would happen to the show, now would you?  
Oh Loving Hate, Oh Hating Love  
They slept that night under the stars in the light of the crescent moon. Inuyasha, however, took the flashlight from Kagome's giant yellow bag and kept reading after they all fell victim to the normal action of the night- sleeping. Inuyasha got to the very last page and finished the last paragraph, told by the narrator, and slammed the hard covers shut.  
  
"What kind of ending is that?!?" he screamed into the night, waking the rest of the group.  
  
"What are you screaming about, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome quietly, still half asleep. She was in the middle of a dream, and during which, would rather had not been awakened. It was a dream involving a demon, then a certain dog- eared hanyou rescued her from the brink of death by poisonous teeth, then a rather unpleasant digestion.  
  
"The end of this damn book! Its not right! Everyone DIES!"  
  
"Yeah. It's a tragedy, Inuyasha, not a comedy."  
  
"Well.. Grr. I don't get it! Why do people write tragedies then?"  
  
"Probably because they're depressed. Shakespeare wasn't really a very happy person throughout his life. There was so much wrong with it, im surprised he stayed sane." Kagome laid back down. "Go to bed. We can discuss it tomorrow morning."  
  
"But everybody dies!"  
  
"It tells you that in the beginning of the book! Remember? Two star-crossed lovers? Or did it slip your mind? GO TO BED!" Kagome was very cranky.  
  
"Hmph." Inuyasha wasn't too happy either.  
  
"Both of you, please be quiet. I would enjoy a good nights rest before having to deal with a giant boomerang in the morning. Thank you." We can all guess where this mumbled groan came from.  
  
Everybody went to bed just a little disgruntled. Kagome never did get back to her dream, the one with the poisonous teeth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They awoke with the sun, which brought warmth for only about half an hour, which was the time it took, relatively, for Kagome to get up and boil the water to make everybody some ramen, then add the water to the cups. Inuyasha awoke to the smell of the pungent flavoring added to the noodles, and rose to get his food.  
  
"Morning." Kagome dropped the chopsticks on the ground from the shock she got from him sneaking up on her.  
  
"Hey. Ramen?"  
  
"I believe you know the answer to that."  
  
She forked over the cup. "There's another one if you want it, I made some extras this morning."  
  
"Yah. So.. about the book."  
  
"Oh please, lets not start that again, okay?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Fine. Lets see. we'll do something to help you understand a little better, okay?"  
  
"Whatever." He sat down and slurped his ramen. "So, I still don't get it."  
  
"Basically, Shakespeare tells us that petty fights that nobody remembers shouldn't keep two families from being friends."  
  
"You mean kind of like, how demons and humans are different but should be able to live together?"  
  
"Inuyasha, that is the deepest thing I've heard you say in a while.. Yes. That's exactly what its like. See, you do understand." Kagome smiled at him and he put down his ramen. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a period of time that seemed like an eternity. Their faces got a tad closer ever second that went by, but fell out of the trance right when they saw what was happening. Kagome turned to the side, blushing furiously. Inuyasha did the same.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"No, don't be. Thanks for the compliment," Inuyasha thought for a second. "It makes a lot of sense, that Shakespeare guy knows what he's talking about."  
  
"That's why he's one of the greatest playwrights in history."  
  
"Yeah." There was a long pause.  
  
"Okay, I guess I know what we can do. We'll let the book fall open at any given point, and I'll guide you through that scene, okay? We'll act it out."  
  
"Sounds pretty safe to me," he replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay." She picked up the copy of the tragedy and let it fall from her hands. The book opened and the light pages fluttered in the morning breeze. The sun was blocked out by threatening clouds that had come out of nowhere. The two leaned down on their knees to see where the pages had fallen.  
  
What they saw shocked them. Fate was cruel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooohh I'm a bad child! Cliffhangers are so fun to leave people with. I like them very much. Reviews appreciated. Scratch that.. reviews keep me sane.  
The button down there V is very important. Push it. Now. 


	3. The Gods Hate Us With a Passion

Hiya minna-chan! Sorry I haven't updated in what. months? Yeah. So sorry bout that.. I have like no time to do anything anymore so here I sit on the floor in my room, with the laptop, at midnight on a Saturday cuz I don't want to read Great Expectations. So there. Umm.. if you've actually been following this story I applaud you, and those four reviewers of this story I'm glad you haven't flamed me yet.. * bows * So grateful.. but anyways, on with this story that will most likely be dead end.. like so many of my other stories. Anyway, here it goes and I hope you enjoy!  
  
-Roganu-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Inuyasha to you? If it does, you need to be locked up, with the white rubber rooms and all, because I'm a freshman trying to get all her reading done.  
  
Chapter Three  
Oh Loving Hate, Oh Hating Love  
"The Gods Hate Us With a Passion"  
  
The two looked in horror at the pages spread open across the dirt.  
  
"Oh...my..." Kagome started to say. She began to turn a bright red, and looked as if she were to faint. Inuyasha did the same in turn.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou stood on the sidelines and watched the scene. If anybody knew what a soap opera was, they'd have compared this situation to one. Miroku, without any sense of true dignity, almost broke into hysterical laughter, but a helpful boomerang came out of nowhere and pounded the monk into the ground. Then it was Shippou's turn to laugh; not at the lovebirds in denial, mind you, but at the other pair at each others throats. Okay. Sango at Miroku's throat.  
  
"If you know whats good for you, houshi-sama, then I suggest you stay there," Sango hissed. If you listened close enough, you would have been able to make out a muffled "hai," from beneath your feet.  
  
Across the way however, about twenty feet from the unconscious monk and the others, a two very embarrassed people stood in front of the book, casting their shadows onto it., Their shadows would not bet there long, however. When Kagome scraped up the courage to say,  
  
"Act two, scene.. two," lightning flew across the sky and the clash of distant thunder echoed throughout the land.  
  
Then the rain began to fall. It fell in huge droplets, filling small holes in the ground within a few minutes, making the fields look like lakes, made of many different puddles near each other. The group didn't mind the rain when they moved under a tree, but soon after the rain started the hail began to fall. Hailstones as big as the Shikon no Tama rushed through the barrier of the trees branches and leaves, and the group was forced to find shelter, which was a small cave nearby. They had traveled the night before and found themselves without civilization nearby.  
  
The crew made its way into the relatively dry cave, which seemed ot have been carved out with other rocks and a chisel- it seemed to perfectly shaped and formed to actually have been natural. Or maybe it was too perfect to be man made. In any case, they had enough room for all of them to lie down with two or three feet between them on all sides, and Miroku still took the chance to scoot ever closer to the unexpecting demon huntress.  
  
Thank God for the hiraikostu, ne?  
  
Yes, while all of this was going on, Inuyasha and Kagome tried not to look at each other for fear one would mention the 'problem' and make matters worse. Then, fate, being the sly tool of God it is, made Kagome suddenly turn around to get something from a side pocket of her bag and knock the book out of her ungodly sized pack. It landed on the back cover, exposing a picture of the two star-crossed lovers themselves, handsome Romeo with raven hair, standing next to his beautiful brunette Juliet. (AN- Look at that! Two forms of poetic language in three words. beautiful brunette- b and b sounds, brunette and Juliet- rhyming. I'm good..) The smacking of the book on the dirt floor caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh dear Lord.."  
  
"This should be interesting, Lady Sango," one should-be unconscious monk whispered in her ear, nuzzling it lightly with his nose.  
  
"Um.. I think we should just put this away," Kagome quickly said as she snatched the novel up and tried to put it back in her bag but while she was fumbling Miroku got an idea.  
  
"Say.. what were you two going to do with that anyways? Werent you going to act a scene out? What was it? Ive forgotten."  
  
"Damn you, monk," said Inuyasha bluntly.  
  
"Um."  
  
"But I do remember.. wasn't it something such as Act two.. something or other?"  
  
"Act two, scene two, you imbecile." Again, Inuyasha.  
  
"Well then, why don't you?" The priest had them trapped.  
  
"Yes, why don't you?" piped up the kitsune.  
  
"Oh, because, um." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"You're going to have to come up with a better excuse than that, Lady Kagome. On, on with our reading of Shakespe-awe!" Miroku said, with the most excitement hes had in a while.  
  
Meanwhile, our young lovers (heehee I love calling them that) dreaded the very moment they opened the book.  
AN-End of chappy three. Next chapter is the actual reading, and that would have taken another like, five or six pages. Bear with me here. I know its very very short. I apologize now.  
  
Review sil vous plait.. ^^ You know, that's what RSVP means. except its Responde Sil Vous Plait.. that's my new acronym! At the end of every story I'll put RSVP, which means:  
  
Review Sil Vous Plait  
  
Yay I feel smart.  
RSVP 


End file.
